Jack
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Cette histoire a été écrite pour un challenge dont le thème était : "faire une nécro"


Fanfic Stargate.

Disclaimer : Le monde de Stargate ne m'appartient pas.

Jack

_Le général Samantha O'Neill, son épouse, _

_a la douleur de vous faire part du décès du général Jack O'Neill dans sa quatre-vingtième année. _

La petite phrase tournait dans la tête de Sam comme un lugubre leitmotiv, depuis qu'elle avait rédigé l'annonce très brève qui était parue dans la presse. Sa douleur était immense et ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le cercueil était posé sur des tréteaux au pied de la rampe d'embarquement. Un silence pesant et respectueux s'était abattu sur la foule venue assister aux obsèques du général O'Neill.

Sam était assise au premier rang, entourée de ses amis Daniel et Teal'c. Derrière elle, les militaires de la base en rangs serrés et en grand uniforme. Personne d'autres. Jack n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps et celle de Sam s'était réduite comme une peau de chagrin tout au long de ces dernières années. Son frère était mort quelques mois plus tôt, ses nièces étaient loin et n'avaient pu faire le déplacement. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant.

Sam se leva et s'approcha du cercueil ouvert. La cérémonie allait commencer et elle avait décidé qu'elle resterait là, debout près de lui. Ses amis avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, arguant la fatigue et l'émotion. Elle n'était plus toute jeune. Mais à cela elle répliqué sèchement qu'elle était au courant de son âge, qu'elle voulait rester près de lui et que c'est ce que lui, aurait fait. Elle avait refusé de s'asseoir dans une sorte d'orgueil qui la faisait tenir debout malgré elle.

L'éloge funèbre commença.

La voix grave du général David, actuel commandant de la base, emplit la salle. Il parla longuement des états de services du défunt, rendant honneur à sa mémoire.

_Une carrière exceptionnelle pour un homme exceptionnel. _

_C'est l'hommage que nous rendons aujourd'hui à un grand homme qui a passé toute sa vie au service de son pays. Le général jack O'Neill a donné de sa personne, a risqué sa vie en maintes occasions tout au long de ses années, de luttes et de combats contre des adversaires que l'on a peine à imaginer… _

Le regard de Sam restait fixé sur le visage de Jack et ses lèvres bougeaient comme le murmure d'une prière. Elle était loin, très loin de cette salle. La mort avait lissé les traits du vieux général qui s'était éteint à la suite d'une longue maladie. On l'avait revêtu de son grand uniforme la poitrine bardée de décorations. Elle ne voyait plus le corps figé mais celui très vivant de l'amour de sa vie.

Quand elle avait su la maladie de Jack qu'il lui avait soigneusement cachée dans un premier temps, Sam avait voulu aussitôt faire appel à la Tokr'a revenue dans les bonnes grâce des Tauris depuis déjà quelques années. Mais Jack avait refusé tout net. Un symbiote ? il avait déjà donné et cela s'était très mal terminé. Il ne voulait plus. Et puis à son âge il était temps de rendre les armes, la guerre était bien finie. Rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis, ni le regard douloureux de Sam, ni les interventions multiples de Teal'c et de Daniel. Elle avait dû accepter de le voir décliner tout au long des terribles semaines qui avaient précédé sa mort.

Les deniers mots de Jack furent pour elle et Charlie. Il partit le rejoindre dans la paix et la sérénité.

_Le général O'Neill est entré dans l'Air Force à l'âge de 18 ans. Il fit ses classes à Minneapolis, et monta rapidement les échelons. Sa carrière…_

Daniel, le cœur serré, regardait son amie avec inquiétude. Il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Elle s'était figée comme au garde à vous, tenant à peine debout. La chair avait déserté ses joues et l'on devinait l'ossature de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire, sous sa peau fine et tendue. Sa chevelure blanche était retenue par une simple pince en un chignon souple sur la nuque, et sa main posée sur le bois du cercueil tremblait légèrement.

Dans la salle une simple caméra de télévision retransmettait les funérailles sur les écrans du monde entier.

Le général O'Neill était connu, et apprécié de tous depuis ce 24 novembre 2013 où le projet porte des étoiles avait été dévoilé au grand public.

Il y avait eu tellement de fuites depuis des mois que des rumeurs couraient et enflaient provoquant des paniques sur le risque d'une invasion alien.

Devant ce déferlement, les USA et ses alliés dans la confidence, décidèrent de jouer cartes sur table. Le projet fut divulgué à la face de la terre. Il était impossible de garder le secret éternellement sur une chose d'une telle ampleur.

_Puis en 1994 grâce à la porte des étoiles une formidable expérience commença, le colonel O'Neill et son équipe franchirent la porte vers d'autres mondes, l'exploration de la galaxie pouvait commencer. Mais des dangers multiples attendaient les courageux aventuriers…_

Sam laissa sa pensée dériver, elle n'écoutait plus, connaissant tout cela par cœur car elle y avait participé à ses côtés. Elle revit le jour où elle franchit la porte pour la première fois avec lui, son émotion intense, son exaltation même, les peuples rencontrés, les amis, les nombreux ennemis. Les hommes et les femmes tombés au combat… Les visages, les proches, son père, Janet, Hammond…

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, elle ne l'essuya pas.

Et lui. Elle l'entendait, le voyait, ses mots, ses sourires si rares et si précieux, sa générosité, son courage, sa démarche, son corps, ses mains. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il le lui avait promis il y avait fort longtemps et avait tenu sa promesse.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin, Daniel et Teal'c dirent quelques mots emprunts de respect et d'amitié pour l'homme extraordinaire qu'avait été Jack O'Neill. On remit à Sam le drapeau, elle le reçut les yeux pleins de larmes et le serra contre son cœur.

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit une dernière fois pour le vieux général. Il avait choisi Ellera pour sa dernière demeure, car c'était là qu'un soir ils s'étaient enfin laissés envahir par l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps.

Il fut enterré sur la colline face au lagon bleu, près de leur maison. Depuis la retraite de Jack ils habitaient sur cette terre. Pendant plusieurs années Sam dirigea le SGC et rentrait chez elle à la fin de la journée, beaucoup plus facilement que s'ils avaient continué à habiter Washington où Jack avait fini sa carrière.

Puis il y a quatre ans elle était rentrée un soir pour ne plus repartir.

La vie s'était écoulée, paisible, jusqu'à ce jour…

La petite réception donnée par les villageois fut très simple. Des tables furent dressées sur la plage, couvertes de fruits, de crustacés et vins épicés. Chacun évoqua les bons moments passés avec Jack. Le général avait eu une longue vie, riche et bien remplie.

Sam resta un moment avec ses amis puis elle s'éloigna. Elle fit quelques pas sur la plage, puis après un dernier geste de la main, elle rentra dans sa maison, seule.

Définitivement seule.

FIN

4


End file.
